Niers Astoragon
Niers Astoragon, also known as the Titan, is the second in command of the Forgotten Wing Company, and the highest-leveled Strategist on Baleros, if not of the entire world. Appearance As a Fraerling, his height is six inches tall. He look's like any middle-aged man, with dark black, slightly grey hair, and a powerful, if minuscule, build. Personality Background History A decade ago, when Flos launched his invasion from Chandrar, he send Queravia with an army, sailing to Baleros. There she planted the King of Destruction’s banner and challenged all the companies of Baleros. By herself, with only a single army, an advancing force and she held that ground. When her King's fleets neared and it seemed as though Queravia would receive aid, one last force gathered to defeat her. Niers, the second-in-command of the Forgotten Wing, brought together every company from the marshy cities to the eastern ports and as he shouted at the Captains and commanders gathered before him, he raised a banner and they followed him to launch an assault on her position. On that day the two greatest Strategists in the world clashed. Queravia lost, and as she laying on the ground, she laughed at Niers, laughed as her dice fell one last time. She said something to Niers, before dying.Chapter 4.25 N Chronology Powers and Abilities Niers has only one class and with it he can led his army without any other skills. He can led his armies to victory after victory, using his mind as a weapon. He could outmaneuver any foe, defeat any force, even those three times as large as his. With his Skills he could turn his soldiers into horrific monsters, yet if he needed to retreat his army would become ghosts on the battlefield. Class/Levels: * Strategist Lv. 65 Skills: * Formation * of the Strategist * Fire * Dodge * Advance * of Terror Trivia * Niers Astoragon was 29 when the Forgotten Wing Company attained prominence.Timeline.txt * Lady Magnolia calls him the world’s smallest strategist. * He is surprisingly considered tall ''among his race.'' * He is infamous for having only one class. * Niers had been fighting for over fifty years in Baleros’s endless plains and deep jungles. * His armor is more expensive than any Lord’s, given that Blacksmith's have a terrible time forging anything so small. * It is claimed that Niers is the most famous Fraerling in the world. He is considered a Hero to the children of his kind. * So far in a game of chess against Erin, he won two games and lost four. * To all of the world he is the one who invented chess, but in truth he isn't. * He liked to send messages to himself or send coded missives with nothing in them of value to friends quite often, just to annoy people who spied on him. * His best students could win one game out of ten against him, at best. Other Generals and Strategists could win two games in ten, or three in ten, but that was all. * Niers had been fighting for over fifty years in Baleros’s endless plains and deep jungles.Interlude-3 * Before he played against Erin he leveled up only one time in the last decade.Interlude-3 * Despite being likely one of the most powerful people in the world, Niers thinks that a "Teleportation spell might cost him dearly", at least one that would allow him to reach Liscor.Interlude-3 Quotes * (To his students) “Try not to agonize over the woman too much, would you? Magnolia Reinhart’s mind would put most Strategists and Generals to shame and we have a battle to win.” * (To himself) “Come back soon, will you? It grows terribly lonely without you.” * “Marian. Get a bow and shoot that damn bird. It’s a hazard if there are any Fraerlings about.” * (To Foliana) “I am not cursed. That’s a myth, and the company’s official stance is that it’s just gossip. I am not cursed—” * (To himself)"Damn the lace. Damn insipid Human fashions!” * (To Marian)“Have someone remove the flesh, but save the bones. I have a mind to turn it into a drinking cup.” * (To Stitchmistress) “Fashion? I’m a former Named Adventurer and the second-in-command to one of the Great Companies of Baleros. They can have their fashion. I’ll have my dignity.” References Niers Astoragon Category:Fraerlings Category:Strategists Category:Baleros Category:Grandmaster Strategists Category:Named Adventurers